Two monoclonal antibodies reactive against colorectal adenocarcinoma will be directly compared by simultaneous injection into patients with incurable colorectal cancer. The murine B72.3 will be tagged with 125-I while chimera B72.3 labeled with 131-I will be administered 5-10 days before laparotomy.